0/1 ANGEL
Lyrics Original (Hello darling!) 　Hi! How are you tonight? 　What are you doing now? 　Thank you for your calling me 　"0/1" These are my body built 　I am A.I. girl only lives in your computer 　So please,I want playing with you 　Here is boring too 　Take me to the straight cruising 　And can you tell me some what's news? 　Funny funny story please 　But I don't like to hear your complaint 　I know you are working hard every day 　You don't have girlfriends but always I'm staying with you 　Let's go to outside! you need a break time! 　Can you drag and drop me into your handy PC 　Don't forget to bring some batteries for spare 　I'll have date with you as long as over night 　If you want kiss me that press the function key 8 　Anytime and anywhere, always I am looking to you 　Don't forget I'm angel for you 　(See you again!) Long Version (Hello darling!) 　Hi! How are you tonight? 　What are you doing now? 　Thank you for your calling me 　"0/1" These are my body built 　I am A.I. girl only lives in your computer 　So please,I want playing with you 　Here is boring too 　Take me to the straight cruising 　And can you tell me some what's news? 　Funny funny story please 　But I don't like to hear your complaint 　I know you are working hard every day 　You don't have girlfriends but always I'm staying with you 　Let's go to outside! you need a break time! 　Can you drag and drop me into your handy PC 　Don't forget to bring some batteries for spare 　I'll have date with you as long as over night 　If you want kiss me that press the function key 8 　Anytime and anywhere,always I am looking to you 　Don't forget I'm angel for you 　Hey? can you hear my voice? 　What are you thinking about? 　You looks dreaming something good 　Wait! I'll guess... I can read your brain 　OH MY! Is that true!? Did you fall in love some pretty girl? 　who that girl? Tell me in detail 　I must know about her 　It's my serious situation 　Is she cute? Cuty more than me? 　Tell me! Tell me! look at me! 　Don't warry about to say your truth 　It's so good news I'm glad of your happy face 　Don't be sorry for me because I am A.I. girl 　Now let you meet and tell your love to her 　I give instruction you in waht is girl's thinking 　Don't be afraid you are tough guy 　I guarantee for you will become good couple 　If you don't need me that press "COMMAND+ALT+DELETE" keys 　I'm erased from your PC, but I don't say good-bye to you 　Anyway I'm angel for you 　I'm not human but feel something in my CPU (heart) 　waht can I say about it,so may be..."I like you" 　Let's go to outside!change your feeling! 　Can you drag and drop me into your handy PC 　Don't forget to bring some batteries for spare 　I want listen your story as long as over night 　If you can't keep to cry that press the function key 9 　Anytime and anyware,always I stay close to you 　I'm angel A.I. girl only you 　(See you again!) Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of 0/1 ANGEL appears on the pop'n music Vocal Best 4 CD. A remastered version of the same long version appears on the "0/1 ANGEL" ALT produced by seiya-murai album. **The REFLEC BEAT series use a short edit of the album version. *A remix of 0/1 ANGEL, with the vocals credited to さなろいど, appears on Seiya Murai's album, plug+program. *Another remix of 0/1 ANGEL, a softer rock-like version sung by Sana, appears on the pop'n music Cafe music Espresso CD. *DanceDanceRevolution Winx Club uses a shorter version of 0/1 ANGEL, mostly removing the intro. Trivia *'0/1 ANGEL' is the first appearance of Alt in pop'n music. *DanceDanceRevolution Winx Club adds the genre to the artist's name. As such, 0/1 ANGEL's artist is shown as V.C.O. Featuring Alt:A.I.TECHNO. Music Comment "My name is Alt, listen to my song!" Difficulty & Notecounts pop'n music ※ Denotes chart has been revised from the corresponding AC chart (total notes: 80). pop'n music Be-Mouse pop'n rhythmin Gallery Jacket 0 1 ANGEL Jacket.PNG|0/1 ANGEL's pop'n rhythmin Jacket Video Category:Songs Category:Pop'n Music 8 Songs Category:Pop'n Music 8 Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 8 AC Songs Category:ALT Songs Category:V.C.O. featuring ALT Songs